


[Podfic] Is that a cat in your pocket?

by idellaphod, LittleRedRobinHood, sophinisba



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Cats, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, MIT Era, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roommates, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A dramatic reading of remreader's story: Tony finds an abandoned black cat after Halloween and tries to sneak it into his & Rhodey's room.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Is that a cat in your pocket?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is that a cat in your pocket?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321721) by [remreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader). 



> Made for the Jinx! challenge at Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, using the same sound effect as two other Team Red Out Loud podfics. Featuring LittleRedRobinHood as Rhodey and sophinisba as Tony, with cover art by idella.

Cover by idella

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2021/Is+that+a+cat+in+your+pocket_.mp3) | **Size:** 2.3 MB | **Duration:** 3:26 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
